poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
McCrane Possessed!/Deckerd Sneaks In
This is how McCrane possessed and Deckerd sneaks in goes in McCrane's Dark Decent. McCrane: Hmm. Strange. I thought there was an emergency. the Evil Mane Six appear Twilight Scream: Hello, McCrane! McCrane: Twilight Sparkle? What are you and your friends doing here? And why are your coats darker than they were before? Twilight Scream: You mean, Twilight Scream. I'm an evil copy of Twilight Sparkle. Forged from her blood by King Sombra himself. My friends here were forged from her friends' blood. Allow me to introduce them. Fluttercreep, Rarshion, Rainbow Disaster, Pinkie Destroyer and Appledoom. We're the Evil Mane 6! McCrane: I should've known. And who is King Sombra? evil mares step back and King Sombra walks forward McCrane: gasps King Sombra: So, you're McCrane. I believe you're part of the Brave Police as my faithful evil mares have told me. McCrane: Correct. King Sombra: chuckles Anyways, I, the cruel and unusual King Sombra, have found a way to use you for my own evil purposes. Possess you. to possess McCrane Twilight Scream: Welcome to your nightmare. screams in pain and struggles against the magnetic pull of King Sombra's magic Rainbow Disaster: (Cackles) Now you're ours! Sombra continues to possess McCrane. The Crane Detective becomes purple and his eyes turn green. Smoke comes out of the edges of his eyes and he grows a red unicorn horn. His pupils turn red Twilight Scream: How do you feel now, McCrane? McCrane: King Sombra's voice I feel... evil! Rarshion: Great! Pinkie Destroyer: sing-song voice Someone's going to have some fun. Hee-Hee-Hee! Us! Fluttercreep: Us is awesome! Pinkie Destroyer: I know! Twilight Scream: So, girls, McCrane, what say we cause some mischief? Appledoom: Yes. Rashion: What evil stuff shall we do this time? Rainbow Disaster: Kidnap them. Appledoom: Who? Rashion: I know who. Fluttercreep: Who are we going to kidnap? Twilight Scream: I know who we're gonna kidnap. Pinkie Destroyer: Yeah, we already know that. But who exactly? Fluttercreep: You know who? Pinkie Destroyer: Do you mean, one of the Brave Police? Twilight Scream: Deckerd. Rainbow Disaster: But Deckerd is, like, lamo. Couldn't we kidnap a much more cooler Brave Policeman than him? Twilight Scream: How about Drill Boy. Rainbow Disaster: Even lamer. He's a kid after all. Twilight Scream: GunMax. Fluttercreep: I think she was thinking of Dumpson or Power Joe. Twilight Scream: Right. Rainbow Disaster: So, which out of Dumpson or Power Joe do you think we should kidnap. Twilight Scream: Power Joe. Rainbow Disaster: So, it's settled. Fluttercreep: Perfect. Twilight Scream: Let's go! transforms, the mares get in and he drives off. Meanwhile, Deckerd sneaks into an abandoned oil plant Deckerd: Okay. I'm in. Drill Boy: Good luck. looks around Deckerd: I must find it to stop them. Thomas: We know, Deckerd. The only way to stop Nemesis Prime is to use the Star Sabre. Deckerd: Got it. Shadowmaru: Nemesis Prime was created by the clones of Trixie and Sunset Shimmer. Thomas: Right. Sunset Shimmer: Why thos evil...! growls Trixie: Please, Calm down. Sunset: I can't help it. It's just hearing about my evil counterpart. Trixie: Me neither. Deckerd hears something Trixie: Uh oh, Let's beat it Sunset! Sunset: No! Wait! I think it's something else. Trixie: What else? Sunset: Look! is a robot sitting in a dark spot Sunset: Uh. What's he doing? Trixie: I don't know. runs over to him Deckerd: Alright then, no more mr. nice guy. Sunset: Deckerd, wait! Trixie: Stop for a moment. stops Deckerd: What? Sunset: I know who this robot is. Trixie: Who? Sunset: the robot Excuse me? Um, can you tell me who you are? Trixie: What's your name? Category:Transformersprimfan